A very wolfy eclipse
by Beautiful dreaming warrior
Summary: Time for a change in scenery. At least I don’t have to deal with a certain person trying to get back into my life. We don’t need that crap in our lives. Thank the gods dad got a transfer to England to help with their ministry. Now I just want to focus on Iona and my education lets see if being here will do anything. Lets see if this Hogwarts place will let me.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Full name and aka's: Sorina Alice Lalune aka Rina, Eclipse, and or Sun Ray  
** **House: Gryffindor  
** **Age: 17  
** **Height: 5' 3" 1/2  
** **Blood status: half-blood with little bit of diluted Metamorphagus blood in her  
** **Hair color/ length: black with shades of blue/ lower back length  
** **Hair style natural: messy mermaid waves  
** **Eye color: light green with gold near the pupil normally, light blue with grey around the pupil happy, completely white pissed off, gold with green when in panther form, and dark green sad  
** **Tattoos: "No one decides my fate but me.' In cursive on her left collarbone and going towards her shoulder  
** **Scar: Potion gone wrong when she was 7 at school and now she has vein like vines on her upper right arm  
Birthmark: crescent moon on her wrist  
** **Wand/ appearance: 10 ½ inch, Cypress, and a crushed werewolf claw/ it is black with swirls of blue and the handle has platinum moon and sun designs  
** **Dementor: her mom threw her into the pool when she was 4 because her mom's mind snapped.  
** **Patronus: She will get a panther  
** **Mirror of Erised: She will see herself with a healthy and happy family with normal magical children  
** **Boggart: losing her mind and becoming how her mother is  
** **Pet: a husky wolf mix named Blitz that she got as a birthday present when she was 6 years old from her uncle that's from Romania  
** **Other: She is an Animagus and her form is a panther named Star.  
** **Family: Dad- Marko Lalune age 34  
** **Mom- Karman Lalune age 32  
** **Daughter- Iona Lalune age 2 aka Violet, dark black hair with purple eyes**

 **Marko Lalune (Her dad) has shaggy brown hair with gold in it and his eyes go from light brown almost gold to black and even though he is in his thirties he is still athletic like he was still in his teens. He works as an auror that goes on a lot of undercover work all the while her mother, Karman, has short black hair with premature gray in it and her eyes are dark green and she is very willowy like a dancer or nymph. He is a travelling auror that has trained Sorina since she could walk.**

 **Karman has many mental problems which snapped when Sorina was four and she was crying, so Karman wanted her quiet and she threw Sorina in the pool. Karman was then sent to the hospital after a neighbor heard the splash and saw Sorina drowning. Sorina hasn't seen her mother in years because of this.**

 **Sorina grew up physically fast when she was 13 she looked 18 and she has stayed like that except for her facial features and muscle mass matured. Sorina has a daughter that is the product of a roofie at a party, she went to a party when she was 15 and she asked for some soda. After drinking it for a while she started feeling the effects and her so called friend David took advantage of her. Nine months later Iona was born and Sorina forced David to sign away all parental rights to Iona considering she reported it as a rape.**


	2. Chapter 2 Books, chocolate, and werewolf

**BDW: This is my new story and I know that my other stories are on hiatus but this one is my filler story as I work with my writers block. I don't own anything that the queen J.K. Rowling created.**

* * *

Tonight my dad had to go undercover in a siren community to see whose been stealing crushed dragon bones from the underground zoo, so we're staying at a house that's near the coast of New York. But before he left he read me the procedure if something happens, the moment something goes wrong then I am to take my daughter and apparate to the location he gives me just before he leaves. Since he is making me transfer to Hogwarts for my last year which is in England tomorrow, the location for the safe zone is a village right near the school. I was to wait unless weather is horrible but if not when we were reunited he would ask me where my scar is and I would ask him how my mother is.

Gotta love having an auror as a dad, he has been honing my magic and sharpening my natural instincts to be as sharp as a blade, and he has taught me a lot more than Coventry has. Coventry is one of the wizard schools that is in California where we used to live and it is more lax on the dress code while I have read that Hogwarts is kind of strict on their uniform. I just hope that I can find some loopholes in the dress code, so i can use them to my advantage because i hate heving strict rules forced upon me.

A couple hours later my instincts cause me to open my eyes as I hear something and I automatically realize that I fell asleep reading the Hogwarts dress code. I look around to see that my dad is still not home, the hair on the back of my neck stands up and I bare my teeth. I quietly look around as some doors downstairs open causing me to slightly panic. I take a deep breathe in through my teeth and I smell two wizards and a werewolf which makes me automatically wave my hand, so my stuff starts going back into my suitcases.

I quickly crawl out of my hammock quietly like a cat and I slip my wand into my thigh holster which is on my right thigh. I slip on a ruffled black skirt over my black spankies that I wear to bed, a long sleeve white top, a pair of black combat boot heels, a black cloak that has pockets, and I quickly wave my hand over my suitcases making them shrink. I pick up my now tiny suitcases, (which have Iona's things in them) and slip them in my pockets. I go over to Iona's baby basket and I put one more blanket on her to keep her warm. Blitz wakes up and sees that I'm packing everything up, so he gets ready for me with a tired look on his face. I can tell that he was most of the night watching out for us like a big brother would for his younger siblings. I smile and I put my hood up to contain my messy curls. I wave my hand over him and I turn him into a necklace.

' _ **I can't leave this place without speed. Time for my Panther form, I guess.**_ ' I take a deep breath and I turn into my animagus form letting my clothes and things that are on my body and in my clothes. I grab the handles of my daughters' basket in my mouth and my door gets kicked in. My eyes widen and I feel something lodged itself into my side and I quickly apparate to right outside Hogsmeade, where dad told me that the school I would be going to Hogwarts. I look around using my night vision to see that everyone is asleep or inside buildings and I see that it's slightly raining, my motherly instincts kick in putting a spell over Iona to keep her dry, and I start running towards the castle where the rain is getting harsher and harsher by the second. I growl in irritation as I get closer to the castle with my arms and legs yelling at me for using them so early after a workout session. I get into this courtyard looking thing, my nose picks up different human scents mixed with food, and I automatically start running for that room. I reach it and I use my magic to make the doors burst open. I see a lot of students and teachers pointing their wands at me. I look over to the werewolf smell and all I see without my fur getting the way is his light blue eyes that widen at my own gold and green cat eyes. My heart lightens and I feel it start beating just a bit faster than it was.

' ** _I need help. Please pretend to turn me back into a human._** ' I send out my thought to the teacher in the middle of the table and I feel something hit my shoulder. I turn back into my human self and I can feel blood pouring down my side along with my left shoulder.

I turn to the teacher holding Iona's basket closely to me and I look in his eyes pleadingly, "Help me please." I say lightly as I feel the rainwater dripping off of me onto the floor. I feel myself starting to fall to the ground and I quickly move Iona, so that she won't get jostled or hurt by my fall. I retract all my magic from my suitcases letting them grow and Blitz closing my eyes to rest. I hear Blitz whining and I feel myself being lifted up by a pair of arms that smell like books, chocolate, and werewolf.

"Take her to the Infirmary, Remus." An elderly voice says and I sigh as I feel my blood dripping off my arm.

"Iona." I whine out and I hear her little whines which means that she is starting to wake up as I fall into darkness.


End file.
